You've got Mail!
by darthvader17
Summary: Hinata confesses to Naruto but how will she do it?
1. Hinata decides

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**darthvader17:** whew!! At last, my best friends' wish finally came true.. she has been dying to make me write a NaruHina fanfic and here it is! The very first ever! anyway, please review everyone! And oh, I hope you'll like it!

( this serves as a Christmas gift to my friend and to everyone who reads this:] )

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Hinata decides**

Hinata was looking at the beautiful scenery outside her window. It was still early in the morning in Konoha and it seemed that she was the only one in the Hyuuga house who was already awake.

But what caused this early wake up call?

"What am I going to do?"

Hinata has become frustrated for the past days. She did not know what to do. For a shy girl like her she did not know what to do with her increasing feelings for her friend.

"Naruto-kun."

Of course, it was no other than Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata has been in love with him since they were kids. She wanted to tell someone about this but she couldn't because she was scared that Naruto would find out. But, it seems that everyone already knew about her feelings for him and the only one who did not know about this was Naruto.

She let out a sigh then she got up from her bed, fixed it and went out of her room.

After having her breakfast, she spent a few hours walking around their house when she saw Neji training with a dummy in the Hyuuga training grounds.

"Hinata, you're up early." said the purple-eyed Neji. He continued training on the dummy by throwing out kunai's.

"Uhm, Neji-kun, I have something to ask." Hinata said.

Hinata hesitated. She wasn't sure if she could trust Neji but she was becoming frustrated than ever. She will have to take the risk.

"Uh, Neji-kun. How did you tell Ten-Ten chan about your feelings?"

Neji came to a halt. "What?"

Hinata looked down. "Never mind."

"Well," Neji said as he sat down to rest. "She wrote a letter to me telling me about her feelings for me. Why did you ask?"

Hinata considered what Ten-Ten did. It was a good idea. But she did not have enough courage to write something to him. They weren't that close.

"Oh. Okay. Arigatou gozaimasu." Hinata said as she went to the door to go out.

So, she had one option. She could tell Naruto but there could be another way. Just then, she saw Sakura carrying a big bag of groceries.

"Hinata!" Sakura called.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata replied.

"You're early." Sakura said.

"Uhm, Sakura-chan. I wanna ask something."

"Sure." Sakura said.

"Uhm, how did you confess to Sasuke-kun about your feelings?" Hinata asked. She looked down again and expected Sakura to laugh at her.

"Oh. How I confessed?" Sakura stopped to think then she remembered. "Oh, one day, I went up to him and told him my feelings."

Hinata looked up at her with wide eyes. "You told him?"

"Yeah." Sakura said. "Boy, he was shocked but then, he told me that he liked me too. So that was good."

"Oh, thanks." Hinata said as she walked on.

"Is this about Naruto?" Sakura called to her.

Hinata stopped then she looked at the pink-haired girl. "Please don't tell."

"Hey," Saukra said as she patted Hinata's back. "If you are that worried, you should tell him. It would stop all the worries."

Sakura left Hinata thinking. So, she now has two options

One. She will have to write to Naruto.

Two. She will tell Naruto directly.

She thought hard about the options she had. She wasn't as courageous as Sakura so she can't do option two. She can't even stand for two minutes when she was within Naruto's range since she starts on hyperventilating.

If she wants to end all of her frustrations, she will have to pluck up enough courage to do this.

"I'm going to write to him." She said to herself as she went back to her house with a high-spirit.

* * *

**darthvader17**: whew! Done.. Anyway, I can't talk long since the PC raiders are gonna raid the PC again so, bye for now!

I know I'm so evil for leaving it here but I'll make it up in chapter 2, okay? Haha! =)


	2. blown away

**darthvader17: **whew! I'm so glad that I have the PC here all by myself. Haha! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review again! =)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – blown away**

_Uhm, I wanted to tell you something but I just can't tell you face to face since I am not that brave enough to tell you my true feelings. So, I decided to write you a letter, hoping that you will read this one day._

_First of all, I want to thank you for being such a good friend. Arigatou gozaimasu._

_Now, I want to tell you my secret. Ever since we were kids, I started to develop this weird feeling but as we grew up, it increased and I realized that I was already falling for you._

_Now that you know my secret, I really don't expect you to love me back but I just hope that we will still be friends_

_Thank you for listening._

_Yours truly,_

_Hinata_

Hinata re-read her letter to Naruto and she was convinced that it was enough. She was inside her room, thinking that what she wrote was enough.

"Oh. I hope Naruto-kun won't be mad or laugh at me." Hinata said to herself.

She was about to fold the letter when suddenly, a strong gush of wind blew her letter for Naruto.

"Oh no."

Hinata ran after her letter but it was already out of the window. She saw that it fell on the ground near their gate.

Hinata went out of her room as fast as she could. She should get that letter before someone sees it.

At last, she arrived near the gate when suddenly; someone opened the gate and went inside.

"The letter!" Hinata called out when the letter flew away again.

Hinata ran as fast as she could when she bumped onto Ino.

"Watch it!" Ino shouted when she noticed that it was Hinata who bumped her. "Oh. Hinata! Where are you going?"

Hinata did not bother to answer since she was so nervous that someone might get the letter and read it.

The worst person who'll get it was Naruto.

She was still running after the letter into the crowded streets of Konoha when she stepped onto someone's foot.

"Ow. Oh! Hi Hinata." said Kiba.

Suddenly, the letter went to a different direction and it was quieter in that place. Hinata still running after it was starting to get tired but she did not give up.

"Come on. Please stop."

Hinata started to lose her focus as she was running and did not notice that the letter flew away into another direction.

"Where did that go?" Hinata asked herself.

"What the-!"

Hinata heard a familiar voice and her heart started beating fast.

"Please don't read it Naruto-kun."

She looked around to see where Naruto and her letter was when suddenly, she heard Naruto saying something

" ' and I realized that I was already falling for you? ' " said Naruto.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

Hinata looked up and saw Sakura looking at her in a concerned way.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"What were you running after?" Ino asked Hinata.

"Where is Hinata?" Neji asked them. "I saw her running out of the house."

"She's here." Sakura said.

Hinata did not know what to do. She started to run again but then Naruto came up.

"Hey guys. I just found this weird love letter from – Oh! Hinata-chan!"

Hinata started blushing madly again. She wanted so much to run but now, it seems that she can't escape anymore.

_Oh no. He already read it._

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said as she looked at Hinata. "This one is from you, right?"

Hinata looked down, still blushing madly, her heart beating like helicopter blades.

"Wow. I did not know you liked someone. Who is it?"

Hinata gasped. Everyone except for Naruto were thinking the same thing.

_What a slow-learner. He doesn't know that it's him?_

"So, Hinata. Whose is this for?" Naruto asked as he looked at the letter again. "There is no name for that someone here."

Hinata realized that she forgot to write Naruto's name.

"You must like this person since you really wrote him a letter. What a lucky guy." Naruto said.

Then, since she can't bear it anymore, Hinata was unconscious.

"H-Hinata-chan!" Naruto shook Hinata, waking her up, but he couldn't. His friends were just looking at him, since he still did not get the whole point.

"What happened to her?" Naruto turned to his friends.

"Don't you get it Naruto?" Sakura said in an exasperated tone. "Hinata likes you. She has been trying to tell her feelings for you through that letter."

Naruto looked at the letter he was holding. "T-This is for me?"

His friends just nodded at him. "Finally."

Nauto looked at the unconscious Hinata and felt that his heart was pounding at the sight. Now that he knew that he was the one that Hinata likes, he too liked Hinata and never realized it till now.

Not being able to hold back his strong feelings for the Hyuuga girl, he kissed her, hoping she would wake up.

Hinata felt dizzy as she slowly lifted her eyes. She felt that there was a slow pressure on her lips.

Her eyes widened when she found out that it was Naruto, who was on top of her, kissing her.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped as she got up, backing away from Naruto. There surrounding them were Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Neji, and Shino who were smiling.

"Hey." Naruto said as she moved closer to her. "Why didn't you tell me that it was me?"

Hinata was having difficulty with her breathing. She was blushing madly again.

"H-How d-did you know?" she stammered.

"They told me." Naruto said as he looked at their friends surrounding them. "You should have told me." Naruto said as she moved closer again. "Well, the important thing is, I love you, too."

Hinata's eyes widened. She could not believe it. Naruto loves her too?

"R-Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Now, won't you get up there since I can't kiss you properly?"

Hinata eyes widened with shock. What? Naruto was going to kiss her? Again?

Just then, not able to help it. Naruto carried her up and kissed Hinata.

Being filled up with lot of joy, like she has never been happy with her life, she kissed Naruto back.

* * *

**darthvader17:** whew. I'm glad that's finished. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. To my best friend, hope you're satisfied. Haha! Here's my present, okay? Ugh! Anyway, thanks thanks thanks to everyone who reviewed!

=)


End file.
